Arnold's 'POST'Thanksgiving
by Azure129
Summary: A slightly belated Thanksgiving oneshot. Remember how Arnold got to see that Helga ended up with a decent holiday, but Helga didn't get to do the same about Arnold? I took the liberty of correcting that, lol! Enjoy! AXH  DUH! EPILOGUE ADDED!
1. Arnold's 'POST'Thanksgiving

**A/N:**

Hey all! Okay, so, here's a very random, slightly belated Thanksgiving oneshot from yours truly, going out to everyone patient enough to still be awaiting my many, many updates that will be coming very very soon…and also this is for anyone who thinks "Arnold's Thanksgiving" is just about one of the cutest eps ever ;D (Definitely in my top three!) This would be a little scene set after the end of that episode and it's pretty self-explanatory, so I just hope you all enjoy and as always…please review! Because reviews are truly the lifeblood of all authors ;)

**~*ARNOLD'S 'POST'-THANKSGIVING*~**

* * *

"Hey, shortman! Whatchya still doing up here? Come on, we can clean up the tables and decorations later—right now it's time for red white and blue American flag cake inside! AND pumpkin pie! Ooo but you'd better hurry before that lousy bum Kokoschka nabs it all!"

The young football headed boy being addressed put down the now folded-up American flag he was holding, and turned and walked over toward his grandfather (who was currently poking his head out of the skylight entrance to the young boy's attic room). "It's okay, Grandpa…" Arnold assured with a smile, "I'm still a little full from dinner and I don't mind cleaning up a little anyway. Besides, it's kind of a nice night…" Arnold glanced up at the clear, crisp sky with the stars twinkling overhead…though it looked like a cool, grey, wintery cloud or two was starting to approach the neighborhood on this late November evening…

Phil, his entire body now half sticking out of the skylight (and bundled up in a wooly coat) just smiled at his grandson. "Well, if you're sure, shortman. I'll try and save you a couple of slices of pie and cake though, just in case you want anything later."

"Thanks Grandpa," Arnold replied back, still with a smile, now turning his eyes from the sky and back to the old man once more. "And um…thanks for…you know…" he glanced down a little, "…helping make things a little more 'traditional' this Thanksgiving…I appreciate it…" he finished sincerely.

The old man stopped in the middle of slipping back into Arnold's room, and gave his grandson a knowing smile. "You're welcome, shortman…I'm happy you liked it….But now I better get inside to save you that dessert before it's too late…Besides," he gave an exaggerated shiver, "It practically feels like snow weather out here! _Brr_! Make sure you head in soon please, shortman! Jiminy Crickets, between you being outside all afternoon and then during the dinner and then also right now, don't want you catching cold!" He winked…and then smiled and added slyly, "Especially since right now you don't have that little girl with the pink bow and the one eyebrow to help keep you warm, heh, heh, heh!"

His words and gesture caused the young boy in question to do something he almost never did: blush. (And he also twitched a little…because it had sounded to him like a small squeak or something had reached his ears…but his grandfather didn't seem to notice too much so maybe it was just his imagination). "Grandpa…" Arnold began, closing his eyes and shaking his head, and heading over to another American flag starting to take it down, "That was just Helga—you know, the person who calls me all those names and always picks on me in particular… And I told you—we just kind of bumped into each other and both of us felt like talking so we talked…and then I walked her home." He shrugged…still not getting it (and twitched the tiniest bit again…Now it sounded like a low sound…almost a grumble had reached his ears, but…but it was probably just a car in the distance or something. No big deal.) He sighed to himself and started folding the flag in his hands.

"Oh, _mmm hmm_…" Grandpa began sarcastically, feigning a serious look and nod, "Yes, well, that certainly sounds like a typical exchange between a bully and someone they hate, shortman. Yikes, how _did_ you survive? Heh, heh, heh…" He couldn't help ending with some knowing laughter.

Arnold sighed to himself once more, placing the second now folded flag down on one of the long, eating tables, and then looked back to his grandfather again. "Well, she's…not exactly a bully, Grandpa…I mean, she's my friend…I think it's just hard for her to want to show it sometimes. But she's not so bad to be around…And actually, there're times when she's really nice to talk to…like today." Arnold (of course) wasn't aware of the slight half lidded gaze that had begun to come to his face….(and he also tried to ignore yet another little twitch that went through him as it sounded like some kind of light, small, airy, far away but at the same time not-so-far-away sound met his hears…Probably just the winter wind though…Yeah, that was it. The wind…He shook his head to clear it and focused back on his grandfather once more).

Phil, meanwhile, was actually quite aware of his grandson's funny smile…(And as usual, of course, he decided to just leave things as they were and let the boy figure it out for himself one of these days…though it had been getting harder and harder lately not to at least hint about the obvious reality of the situation between him and his 'nice' little friend with the pink bow and the one eyebrow.) "Whatever you say, shortman…" he merely replied, rolling his eyes to himself. "Anywho, like I said, come inside and warm up with some dessert in the kitchen as soon as you can…Oh and don't worry about that dispenser of hot chocolate," the old man gestured with his head in the direction of the refreshment table that was otherwise empty except for a few unused cups and napkins, "We've got plenty of that and cider downstairs too..."

Arnold nodded. "Okay, Grandpa…I'll be in soon…And, um…actually, can you try and save me some of that hot chocolate downstairs too along with the pie and stuff, if it's not too much trouble?" he added with an innocent smile.

Phil chuckled and winked. "You got it, shortman! See you soon!" And with that and a small wave he slipped back inside completely, shutting the skylight pane behind him.

Arnold, left alone once again on the rooftop, let out a content sigh and turned to look at the other decorations that still needed to be taken down (streamers, tablecloths, used firework canisters…)… But then instead of proceeding along with his clean-up, the young boy let out a small breath and went over to one of the long benches near the long tables where he and his extended family had enjoyed their Thanksgiving meal (one of the benches, actually, quite near his skylight…and fire escape), and decided to take a very small break for just a moment…It really was kind of cold, and a lot of this stuff probably really could wait until morning, and on top of that all of that turkey he'd eaten was kind of making him a little sleepy anyway…and it really was just such a pretty night out. He looked up at the stars.

For a few moments Arnold just sat, toasty in his coat, his stomach happy and full of nice food, and just…just feeling really, really happy. After all, he'd done a good job in the Thanksgiving play that afternoon, there was a long weekend off of school that had only just begun, and even though things had started out a little bumpy at his house this year for Thanksgiving, in the end everything had worked out and everyone had gotten a good, fun holiday, and he'd actually learned a lot about families and traditions and sharing…and he'd even gotten to make sure a friend had a good Thanksgiving too. Arnold smiled to himself at the image in his head from when he'd looked through Helga's window before leaving her house and had seen her sitting down with her family and smiling. Helga didn't seem to get along with her family too well and she hardly ever seemed to smile…but somehow he'd been a part of helping fix both of those things, at least for today. And, even though he couldn't really understand why, the memory of that part of his day made him happiest of all.

He let his eyes fall to the beautiful lights of the city and let out a sigh…and then thought out loud (since he was 'alone' after all…) "I hope the rest of Helga's night went okay…She deserves it."

"_WHOA! AH!"_

Arnold was just frozen in shock at the totally unexpected sound of that yell, but then as it was accompanied by a small scream he quickly glanced around the roof and finally realized the direction of the noise! Instantly he was up on his feet rushing over to the fire escape to help whoeve—

"HELGA!" he exclaimed in shock at the sight of her clinging to a rail of his metal fire escape ladder, her feet dangling dangerously below her! Obviously (he would realize later) some ice had formed on the ladder and she had suddenly slipped and lost her footing on it.

He watched her eyes widen almost in fear as they came to lock onto his own, and then, "AHH!" she slipped even more and suddenly lost the hold of one of her hands on the rail. _'Oh he said my name and that I'm a friend and that I'm nice, and he liked being with me today, and he was hoping I had a good Thanksgiving! I think I'm gonna die!'_

At this second scream, Arnold didn't waste any time and instantly reached down and gripped both of Helga's arms firmly by the elbows and then quickly heaved her up and past the skylight and onto the roof with him…or actually, more like he heaved her up and past the skylight and onto the roof and (completely 'unintentionally'…well…at least completely _consciously_ unintentionally) ON TOP OF him…

"Ow!" Arnold, eyes closed and on his back on the rooftop, was now aware that something had crashed onto him and that there was a weight upon him…kind of a warm weight actually…

…And then the weight pushed up a little.

"_Arnold_!" He heard the word come in a sharp, frightened, female whisper and his eyes opened as he realized Helga must have been what was on top of him…interestingly enough.

The football headed boy's first thought was to bring his eyes to meet hers but instantly her weight was completely gone and he felt cold air hit his body. So now he just sat up (in quite a bit of confusion, by this point) and blinked a couple of times, and then looked and realized that she had moved far away from him and was now pressed against the edge of his roof in front of him, looking as scared as her voice had just sounded.

"Helga?" was all he could think to say in a curious tone, raising an eyebrow at her very sudden (and very VERY surprising) presence her at his house and on his roof.

He watched as she just sat there, plastered against the edge of his roof, knees pulled to her body, eyes wide and breathing heavily…But then she seemed to calm a little…and blink a few times…and then finally her usual scowl came back…and she even spoke! "Uh…yeah…yeah, it's me, Football Head…What's it to you?" She crossed her arms over her chest, pulling her coat more tightly around her body for warmth, and looked at him defiantly.

Arnold just blinked a few times, but then closed his eyes and shook his head a little to clear it, and stood up. "But…" he opened his eyes and still looked at her strangely, "How did…What are you doing here? What's wrong?" After all, for Helga to suddenly…suddenly show up at his house like this…SOMETHING had to be up or wrong…right? And then his heart was instantly shot through with concern! What if something bad had happened with her parents again? '_Uh oh…I knew I should have stuck a round a little longer after she went inside just to make sure she was really okay_…' "Is there…Do you need something, Helga?" He approached her and looked at her sincerely.

For a second that wide-eyed look of fear was back on her face, but then she quickly scowled again and stood, looking off to the side, arms still crossed. "No! Doi! Of course not! And like I'd come to YOU even if there _was_, anyway, ARNOLDO! Hmph!" She let out a harsh sigh.

Arnold just kind of gave her a look and rolled his eyes. He was used to Helga acting weird like this…and in his experience it was just better to go with it than to ask too many questions (although it was getting harder and harder not to do so as he got older and older, he had to admit at the back of his mind…But he really wasn't sure _what_ she'd do if he ever pressed her for the truth too much…So for now he went with his usual course of action and simply ignored her snapping at him). "Okay, well…" a bit of concern came back to his eyes though nonetheless, and he at least had to ask, "Are you at least okay from slipping on the fire escape? I mean, you didn't hurt yourself or anything, did you?"

That question actually got her scowl to fall again…and Helga's voice softened quite a bit too for a moment, strangely enough...and she actually even gave him a legitimate reply for once, of all things. "I…I'm okay…Um…thanks, Arnold…" And then she rubbed one of her arms almost kind of…shyly?

Arnold blinked and shook his head at the word. _'Yeah...like Helga would ever be shy about anything…She's…she's HELGA!_' "Oh. Good." He smiled sincerely now though, happy that she indeed at least seemed to be okay from her slip on the fire escape ladder…But, actually, _speaking of_ her slip on the fire escape ladder… "Um…in that case…" he went on, "…and not that I'm not happy you're here but…can I ask _why_ you're here, Helga?" He tried not to chuckle…but something about this whole thing WAS a little funny when you thought about it…and he really was too curious to not question the situation at least a little.

He realized that Helga must have noticed his slight smirk because her eyes were quickly blazing….and also her cheeks seemed tinged with redness (probably from the cold, though, or from anger or something Arnold figured at the back of his mind). And then she walked right up to him, hands on her hips, and spoke matter-of-factly, causing his smile to cease for just a moment as she caught him off guard a little. "Hey, I was just…well…" she began to reply harshly, looking him right in the eye! But then…then something about the scowl and the tone and the glare kind of… faltered a little, strangely enough, "I just…you know…I mean…" she stammered, "We were, uh, done with dinner at my place and then I was, um…bored, and Bob was hogging the TV for Football so I just...decided to make sure your Thanksgiving turned out okay…No big deal." She shrugged still scowling…and then added with a gulp after a slight hesitation (like she was having to force herself to admit this last part), "A-And I figured maybe if, you know…your Thanksgiving turned out to still be a little 'Independence Day-heavy' that I…I don't know, I could invite you back to my place for some left over turkey or something…You know, just so you'd quit complaining about getting no real Thanksgiving, of course!" came her final (as always, defensive) finish to her confession of the (when you got right down to it) good deed she'd just gotten caught doing…and for HIM of all people!

And speaking of Arnold, he…felt this kind of warm feeling pass over him as her words absorbed. And then instantly his smile grew and he snatched up Helga in a tight hug! He felt her stiffen in his arms, and a small sound seemed to come out of her…and then for just a piece of a second he felt her relax…And then Arnold just sighed as, as usual whenever he hugged her, he suddenly felt her push him roughly away and, upon opening his eyes, he was met with the sight of her scowling darkly. "Hey, don't get so cozy, buster!" she announced firmly.

Still, despite the sudden attitude change for the worse (which was once again one of those things Arnold had learned over the years that it was better to kind of ignore and go with than question in the case of Helga G. Pataki), Arnold couldn't help smiling sincerely and merely replying, "Sorry, Helga…but thank you…That was…really nice of you…caring about my Thanksgiving, I mean." And then he let out a sigh and let his eyes go a little half lidded…He liked when she showed how nice and good of a person she really was…even though she always seemed so hesitant about doing so. In fact, this whole 'checking up on him' thing was…really kind of sweet when you thought about it.

Arnold then watched in further amusement as Helga just blinked and went wide-eyed once more at his thank you, but then quickly rolled her eyes and instantly came forward and pushed past him to stand with her back to him a few feet away. "Yeah, yeah, well…anyway, now that I filled the dullness of the end of this day with crashing your party a little, Football Head, I guess I'd better be on my way. _Crimeny,_ it's freezing already!" She shivered a little and wrapped her arms around her body even more tightly.

Arnold had turned in her direction as she had walked past him…but now that she had finished speaking, for just a moment his smile left…and he suddenly felt this little tug right in the pit of his stomach. She was...leaving…? '_Oh_.' But…that kind of felt…wrong…didn't it? "Um, Helga?" he began politely and without any hesitation.

The girl in question had been in the process of turning back around to stomp back over to his fire escape again, but now she stopped for just a moment in her journey (she was right in front of him again now, actually) and glanced at him once more, still scowling. "What?"

Arnold paused for just a second, actually not quite sure what he was going to say to make her stay for just a little longer…and talk out anything she might need to talk out (it was so rare he got her in the mood to really tolerate him for any long period of time that he didn't want to waste the opportunity, especially if he could be of help to her with anything). He glanced around very quickly, trying to come up with something that wou—and then Arnold's eyes lit on a certain sight and he now turned his gaze back to Helga and shrugged and smiled, and then gestured over to a refreshment table with his head upon which there still sat the hot drink dispenser from the dinner before. "Um…before you go, I was wondering…" he began sincerely, "Would you like a cup of hot chocolate? To say thank you for checking up on me, I mean…Besides I want to hear about how _your_ Thanksgiving went too."

For at least several seconds, Helga just plain looked at him kind of funny (maybe even with a sliver of distrust…though there was something else there too…) But then…then Helga's slight scowl softened just a little and she put her hands in her pockets and shrugged (not making eye contact). "Well, I…" she started…and not at all harshly, "I guess I could stick around for just _one_ cup of cocoa…I mean if you're THAT desperate for some company or whatever, Football Head."

Arnold's smile instantly grew! She'd stay! "Okay, Helga…Just have a seat on one of the benches…" he gestured toward the benches he and the boarders had sat on to eat their holiday meal at the fold-out tables, "…and I'll get us some," he finished.

Without wasting another second, Arnold quickly went over to the refreshments table and prepared two cups of the warm, chocolaty, creamy liquid as he heard the sound of Helga sitting with a small creak upon one of the wooden benches in question. The cups now filled, Arnold then took one in each of his hands, turned back around, and walked over to the girl in question, and then finally sat down beside her.

So now the two kids were facing away from the table as they sat, looking out onto the cityscape together, and Arnold handed Helga her cup. "So…" he began with a smile, taking a small sip of his own hot chocolate, "…how did your Thanksgiving end up going, Helga? I mean, I could see a little bit through the window from outside after I walked you home before, and it looked like you and your family were getting along and pretty happy together…" He awaited her response with sincere eagerness…especially considering the long and bonding adventure they'd shared today over this particular holiday.

Helga just sighed and shrugged at his question…but smiled a little too. "Yeah, it…was nice, actually. Bob and Miriam were actually calling up the police trying to find me when I got home…And Olga even made a bunch of stupid flyers," Helga chuckled a little and rolled her eyes, recalling the very Olga-centric picture her sister had used for those flyers…She glanced at Arnold, who was giving her a curious look at her laughter. "Don't ask…" She cleared her throat and glanced down and forward again as she went on. "And then we all had dinner together and they even used my centerpiece and…we were all…kind of happy…" And now the smile on her face was complete…and it looked as warm as the drink she, now finished with her explanation, then took a sip of (in Arnold's opinion, at least).

And, indeed, going back to Arnold, right now he felt…quite happy (once again on this day) himself! He sipped some more of his own hot chocolate as well. "I'm happy, Helga…" he said simply and sweetly to her, "You seemed really sad before, and it's nice that everything turned out so well…even if I'm still not sure how everything ended up working out as good as it all did today…" He chuckled a little at memories of the strange and very unexpected courses their time together that afternoon had indeed taken.

Helga laughed along with him. "Yeah, tell me about it—most random holiday experience ever." She sighed and looked to him with a smirk, taking another swig of hot chocolate and now crossing one leg over the other. "So tell me, head boy, how did _your_ holiday end up panning out?" She glanced around at the tables and benches and the few decorations still all set up around the rooftop. "From the looks of it I'd say it was _some_ shindig…" She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply through her nose. "And from the scent still in the air I'd say you at least got a turkey out of the Fourth of July deal." She opened her eyes and finished simply, with a slight (playful) smirk, "So, spill—you have a good Thanksgiving, Arnold?"

Arnold smiled more and nodded in response to her question, and then let his eyes travel back over the city lights again. "Yeah…" He took another sip of his drink. "It was great, actually. We still did some of the Fourth of July stuff, of course—after all, around here it…kind of wouldn't be Thanksgiving without fireworks." He chuckled a little at the idea, and noticed out of the corner of his eye that Helga raised part of her brow at his comment and laughter, though she still remained smiling. He sighed. "Don't ask…" And then he took another sip and continued on. "But anyway…then after the fireworks we had a traditional meal with turkey and mashed potatoes and cranberry sauce and all kinds of stuff…and I liked it. A lot. I mean, I love my family and how we can be a little different but…it's also nice to feel kind of connected with everyone else sometimes and enjoy a holiday like it's supposed to be enjoyed…Plus…pumpkin pie in the summer just…isn't as fun, you know?" He glanced away just a little shyly…She was probably going to think he sounded so weird. "I guess that maybe sounds a little stupid though, huh, Helga? Getting that unhappy about getting pumpkin pie in July instead of November…" He awaited her inevitable more-humorous-than-hurting reply of, 'Indeed it does, Football Head,' or something to that effect.

Instead though…

Helga…shifted closer to him on the bench. "No…" came a quiet, sincere voice to his ears,"It…makes a lot of sense, Arnold. Wanting that kind of stability and normalcy, I mean…And I…think it's kind of, you know, neat that your grandparents gave it to you but still kept some of their original, less traditional stuff too..." She scoffed a little then…but it didn't sound harsh…and her tone continued to be...softer than usual (and also he realized, as she started speaking, it was a scoff directed at herself, not at him). "Honestly, I'M probably the one who seems a little stupid with all of this Thanksgiving stuff…I mean, I've got my mom and my dad and my sister and a Thanksgiving with all the trimmings at home, and then the three of them tick me off a little and I blow that popstand like it's torture or something…" She shrugged. "Guess it's just me and my temper…"

Arnold instantly shook his head though, and looked at her very intently, causing her eyes to come up and even come to his a bit. "Helga…" he began seriously, "They weren't treating you nice. And you deserve to be treated nice. You're a nice person…And I'm happy things worked out for you too tonight." He finished with a smile…and then watched as Helga's eyes remained barely glancing to his own for just a second more…and then she kind of looked forward and down, and her smile…actually grew of all things! And she looked…He sighed to himself because there was that word again… 'shy'…But Helga Pataki was too strong and tough to have ever gotten shy about anything…at least, in Arnold's experience…And why get shy now? All he'd done was tell her the truth! Arnold just sighed to himself once more: sometimes…almost all of the time, actually…he really just didn't get Helga at all… He liked her, of course—he just…didn't understand her. But she seemed happy right now, and for now he figured that's what was most important.

"Thanks, Arnold…" he heard her reply quietly, still looking down and now swinging her feet a little…and the cold or something was tingeing her cheeks a little red again. "You're…you're alright…" she suddenly (and unexpectedly) finished.

Arnold tilted his head to the side curiously at the comment…but then smiled at her once more. "Thanks, Helga," was all he could come up with. And then he cleared his throat a little and now looked forward and down too, likewise swinging his legs a bit.

"No problem, paste for brains," he heard her add, a small laugh underlying the 'insult.'

He sighed once more (this time with quite a grin). Same old Helga…Always mixing that good person he knew she was with just a touch of her own flair. Huh...It actually kind of reminded him of his grandma mixing Thanksgiving with that hint of their Fourth of July tradition, come to think of it.

It was a quiet winter night…and now the two kids just sat within it for a little bit, finishing their drinks together and just enjoying the chilled November evening wrapping around but never penetrating their warm coats and now stomachs…and, of course, their warm hearts.

"Hey, Arnold?"

It came after a few minutes of this content quiet together…and she sounded like she was trying to be really casual but at the same time Arnold couldn't help but have the feeling that she was about to say or ask something important. "Yes, Helga?" he asked kindly, giving her a warm glance.

"Uh, listen…" she reclined back against the table, TRYING to look away casually, "I just wanted to let you know that I, uh…you know…" she rubbed the back of her neck with her hand not holding her hot chocolate, "I really appreciate you kind of hanging out with me today and letting me vent a little…You're, uh…you're not so bad to spend time with…_sometimes_…you know, for a _football head_."

Arnold just smiled even more (and actually had to try and not chuckle)… More of that good person she really was was shining through (funny but it always seemed to happen only when they were alone for a while, come to think of it…but he put the thought to the back of his mind for now). "I liked spending the day with you too, Helga," he replied simply—the non-defensive version of what she was obviously trying to say but in regards to _him_.

She was so close to him on the bench he could actually almost feel her stiffen at this reply from him. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" she instantly started! "I said I didn't mind tolerating you for the day—don't start getting all mushy on me, pal!" she spat and turned to him, scowling firmly once again!

But Arnold just still smiled… He couldn't help it. Same old Helga. Same old always-trying-to-hide-the-fact-that-she-was-really-nice Helga. He just let out a sigh. "Sorry, Helga… Got it—no mushy stuff…" he assured her.

"Good…Glad you see it my way, you little shrimp! _Hmph_!" She crossed her arms over her chest and slumped with her back against the edge of the table behind them, looking forward stubbornly.

Arnold just let out a breath at her final little display and looked forward again too …but still smiled to himself…and added, despite her protests (because he knew full well that she'd never actually hurt him…That just…_wasn't her_. And that was simply the only way to put it), "But thank you for caring about my Thanksgiving anyway though, Helga. I'm glad both of ours worked out in the end."

She was quiet for a moment and Arnold wasn't sure if she'd just stay like that or say something else sarcastic to him about being a 'sap'…but then she sat up a little more again and let out a breath and merely replied…kind of quietly…and also kind of nicely, "Me too, Arnold…I mean, I _guess_." Her smile grew just a little more and so did his. "But, uh…" she turned to him again, fully this time, and smirked a little, her legs and arms both crossed now, "…you don't let that get around to anyone or I'll have to pound you. I DO have a reputation to maintain, you know…."

And now Arnold turned to face Helga completely as well, his head tilted to the side a little…(and still smiling)…. "Whatever you say, Helga."

So now they were sitting right next to each other…and facing each other…and smiling…and they were alone…and together again on this day.

It started to snow a little.

And for a moment…just for a small piece of a moment, Arnold, in an only half aware way, felt a kind of tension…but…not a 'bad' one…It was just… 'funny'…kind of…though that word didn't seem to quite capture it either.

It didn't help make matters feel any less 'funny' when Arnold noticed Helga's eyes slowly kind of softening…and kind of widening a bit too…and her smile was slipping away just a tiny bit…and then there was something else but it was hard to put his finger on…She wasn't smiling anymore but she wasn't frowning either…but she was still kind of doing something with her mouth… Actually, it…it almost looked like she was almost kind of pouting a little…but…but at the same time that wasn't quite what she was doing—there was no other trace of sadness in her face so that just _couldn't_ be it. It was…(his mouth quirked to the side just a little in slight frustration)…it was just plain hard to describe. But the point was that she was close and looking…the word 'shy' popped into his head again…and then of course there was that slight pout that wasn't a pout…if that made any sense at all.

Arnold didn't move away…He just looked at her with a mix of curiosity and innocence and patience, trying to figure out what she was…waiting for. That was it! That look on her face! It was like she was kind of not going away because…something was there…and she was waiting…though he couldn't help but wonder if that made any sense either…

A 'funny' thought (to go along with the 'funny' tension, he supposed) popped into Arnold's head just then:

'_What would make Helga…happy?'_ Actually, once again, come to think of it, this question really wasn't all that 'funny'…In fact, it was a question that our football headed hero seemed to find himself asking himself quite often in his life. And it was one that never seemed to have a simple answer…because he knew Helga G. Pataki was a very complicated person…And until the day someone figured her out, no one would probably be able to come up with a simple and easy answer to that question. Yet, being a determined, helpful, and caring young man…Arnold decided to at least give it a shot once again in his young life.

He thought back to the last time she'd seemed happy…and realized that it had actually seemed to have happened once or twice today…and even just now a little…with…_him_…

Something small clicked inside of the head of the nine-year-old boy.

"A-Arnold…"

Before he could act on his small realization though, she had said his name: almost kind of whispered it, really. And she still seemed a bit shy.

"Yes, Helga…" Arnold replied back quietly, still just looking peacefully into her eyes.

"I…" she gulped (he noticed)… What was it? What did she want to say? "I…have to…I think I want to…want to tell you that…I…."

He waited patiently, still smiling….Whatever she needed to say, he'd be there for her.

"I…" And then she just sighed, and something of the moment seemed to slip away. "Uh…" she went on with a breath, "That, uh…that was good hot cocoa. Thanks." A small trace of her smile came back but her eyes were turned down and seemed…almost tired. Yes, 'tired' was the only word for it.

"Helga…" Arnold said back quietly, still with that look of curiosity and innocence and patience…and recalling that small idea that had clicked inside of him just now… He took her hand.

Arnold watched (and felt) Helga stiffen and swallow and go a little wide-eyed with curiosity again at his address (and touch), and then she gave a small nod, her eyes locked onto his again just as before.

He smiled more. And then said his idea. "Um…my family's having dessert downstairs…some American Flag cake…and some pumpkin pie…and more hot chocolate... Would you like to stay and have some…with me?"

Helga G. Pataki was quiet. And then a touch of something came to her eyes and it seemed like she frowned for the tiniest second. "O-Oh…r-right…" But then she seemed to consider for a moment… And then all of a sudden it was like the small frown had never been there in the first place! Indeed, she smiled and then nodded, and then took a breath and cleared her throat and finally spoke again. "I mean, uh…sure, Arnold…I-If you're _that_ desperate for more of my incredible company then I _guess_ I could stick around some more, heh…" She laughed a little and then scooched just a little bit away from him on the bench (making sure to pull her hand from his to save face—though she did so gently rather than harshly for once), tugged at her collar and then let out a breath and let her scowl return a little. "Like I always say, whatever floats your boat, Arnoldo." '_Oh of course he wasn't going to __kiss__ you… Oh and the kiss would have tasted like hot chocolate too! Darn it! But he did just ask you inside for dessert! Yes!'_

"Thanks, Helga!" Arnold replied brightly…After all, she was staying some more…and that was nice…because _she_ was nice. The pleased boy stood up from the bench. "Well, I guess we should get inside then—like you said it's pretty cold out here….and…Huh? When did it start snowing?" The young boy suddenly glanced up and blinked a few times at the small white bits of frost falling from the sky above…that he'd been a little too (both consciously and unconsciously) distracted to notice until just now.

Helga blinked at his comment and then glanced up as well…and smiled a little more. "Uh…not sure… Guess it happened while we were talking…It's kind of a nice end to the day though, you know…"

Her eyes came back down to look at him again…and she looked happy again! Arnold smiled even more at this proof that somehow once again in his life he'd managed to figure out and do the right thing in terms of her. "Yeah…" he replied, "Kind of like ringing in the Christmas season or something, huh, Helga?"

She actually laughed a little at that from him…and it was a nice laugh. "Arnold, you're so corny!" She rolled her eyes.

He rolled his eyes a little too, and still smiled as she did. "Well, anyway, let's get inside before much more of it starts falling…and before the boarders finish off all the dessert." And then Arnold grabbed Helga's coat sleeve (much as he had done back at the pier when they'd decided to head over to Mr. Simmons' Thanksgiving) and tugged her up from the bench, and began to happily walk them both over to his skylight.

"Hey, hey, whoa slow down, pal! Crimeny!"

These words from Helga might have seemed harsh if taken out of context, but actually they were said with a lot of laughter underlying the voice of the girl in question. And so Arnold just continued lightly pulling her along until they reached the pane of glass leading to his room. Arnold then released his hold on Helga and opened the window, then stepped back, gesturing inside. "You first, Helga…Oh!" He blinked and added sincerely, "Unless you want me to go first to show you how to do it! It's not that hard though—you just have to climb down the ladder in there and drop down on the bed and—"

Helga just rolled her eyes and smirked, putting her hands on her hips and instantly cutting him off. "Oh I think I can manage, Arnoldo…" she assured him, shaking her head and then (her face tinged just a little red, though Arnold figured (_yet again_) that it was just the cold getting to her) she slipped into the skylight and found her footing on the ladder with ease. "Now get your scrawny butt in here too pronto before I change my mind about gracing you with my presence, Football Head!" And she actually winked!

Arnold's smile brightened so much ('_Wow, I really did do the right thing with her this time, didn't I?_'), and he nodded and chuckled as she ducked into his room completely.

As he turned around to slip into the skylight and proceed to climb down the ladder himself, Arnold's grin picked up on one side and he had a moment to expand upon his thoughts a little. _'Hmm…I __thought__ asking her to stay for a little while might make her happy again. She…kind of likes spending time with me, doesn't she?_' He let out a content sigh and almost shook his head to himself. '_That explains it… I guess she considers me a friend no matter what she says…. And of course I always knew that she was a nice, normal, sensitive person deep down… She just needs someone to give her a chance. And if I keep doing that…then maybe we can even become __better__ friends…_' He dropped to his bed and looked over and saw Helga, arms crossed over her chest, smiling and waiting for him by his door. Arnold (always being a gentleman) quickly got on his feet and walked over and opened the door and gestured for her to go first, and the action made her glance to the side, kind of shy like (again) and then just shrug and give him a quick 'Thanks, shrimp' before indeed heading down before him.

Arnold walked down after her, closing the door behind him….and still feeling very happy inside that he'd figured out at least a small little piece of Helga today: she wanted a friend and she kind of didn't mind him as a friend and she just needed him to keep being there for her… _'…And when I do that enough…she'll be nice…and happy…_' he summarized, and he'd be happy too… (that last part of the thought only really fully sounded at the back of his mind though (for now) ).

"Arnold, quit spacing out on me before you trip on the stairs or something! Yikes, paste for brains!"

Arnold instantly blinked at her sharp (though not _too_ sharp), sudden words (they had just reached the stairs, he noticed) and he made sure to carefully watch his footing as he walked down alongside her. "Thanks, Helga" he responded appreciatively to her 'advice'.

"No problem again, Arnoldo! Sheesh, you'd be lost without me!" Once again, a response from her that might have seemed biting out of context…but that in reality this time around in their lives was said with a smile and almost a kind of an amused quality behind it. "Just don't say I never did you any favors." She gave him a playful nudge.

Arnold felt something kind of…nice from that nudge…He chuckled…and guessed he was just happy once again that she was happy.

"What's so funny, Head Boy?" Helga asked smiling and with part of her brow raised as they made it to the first floor landing and headed in the direction of the kitchen (and toward the sounds of Arnold's extended family finishing up dessert together).

Arnold just shrugged at the question, still grinning ear to ear. "Nothing. I'm just happy we're both happy."

She scoffed but kind of laughed warmly also. "You're so weird sometimes, Arnoldo…_so_ weird…" '_But __so__ the kindest boy on the planet…You always seem to know just what I need…Arnold, my love…'_ An internal girlish sigh.

Arnold just laughed a little more at her 'insult' and sighed. "Come on, let's just eat some cake and pie, Helga," he merely stated, pushing open the kitchen door for her.

"Hey, bring it on, Football Head!" she announced proudly, taking a step forward (and secretly thrilling inside of course at all of this 'door opening' stuff he was doing for her…Acting like some kind of perfect little gentleman on a date with her or something!) "Slap a bib on me and stand back—I always have room for some good dessert." She winked at him (again that night… And though Arnold didn't fail to notice it, he did fail (for about the billionth time in his young life) to really realize that most personal tormentors DID NOT wink and smile at people they 'hated' just because they'd been asked to share part of a meal with them.)

Anyway, the end result was that Arnold just laughed at Helga's small jest and Helga quickly joined him with a chuckle or two of her own, and then Helga entered the kitchen with Arnold following just behind her, the two of them leaving his hallway behind entirely…and their voices becoming lost in the din of dessert as the kitchen door swung closed behind them.

And so, in the end, the kids had started their Thanksgivings together…and now they were ending them together. And despite all of that mess at the beginning, it was the best Thanksgiving either one of them had ever had…_both_ of their meals…and even (and maybe even _especially_) the 'post-Thanksgiving' part of their day.

* * *

**A/N:**

Well, I hope you guys all liked this little bit of randomness from me, lol! ^_^ And don't worry, all of my other stuff (LTBH, DAAS, April 2nd) will be getting many, many updates asap ;) Just give me another week to get my head together from school applications XD Anyway, like I said, please review if you liked this and as always…

HAPPY READING! ;)

~Azure129 aka Jenna

AXH FOREVER!


	2. Epilogue:Arnold's 'PostSL' Thanksgiving

**A/N:**

Hey guys!

Hello, my name is Azure129, and I have an addiction to Epilogues. That is all XD.

Seriously, though, I got a few requests for a continuation of this oneshot so…I decided to do an epilogue set during the next Thanksgiving between Arnold and Helga (set post-TJM…so there can be kisses this time :D ). Anyway, I hope you guys like it just as much as the original story! And review please! :D

**~*Epilogue: Arnold's 'Post-San Lorenzo' Thanksgiving*~**

**

* * *

**

"Yeah…we had a really good Thanksgiving last time around, didn't we, Arnold?"

"It was…almost…perfect."

Helga G. Pataki, currently being held in her boyfriend's ten-year-old arms as they sat together (once again upon a long bench upon his rooftop after a lovely Thanksgiving meal just like they had just been reminiscing about…), blinked and turned her face to his, looking at him curiously at the 'almost' part of that sentence.

Arnold (being a lot less dense ever since a certain rooftop confession not too many months ago…and a certain trip to South America and second confession not too long after that) could see exactly what the questioning look in his girlfriend's eyes was about, of course. He merely smiled more at her and explained simply, "I didn't know that you loved me…or that I loved you…Knowing those two things…would have made it _really_ perfect…don't you think, Helga?" He smiled a little more.

Helga's wide blue eyes softened and her smile returned. And then she closed her eyes and cuddled against Arnold all the more, both for the extra warmth considering how chilly out it was getting out here on his roof, and of course to be even closer to him. "You're right, my love…" Her head snuggled a little under his chin, letting her blonde hair press warmly and softly against its skin… "…It would have been so much nicer to have ended the night with one of those hot cocoa kisses I so very much longed for…."

Arnold let out a light, shuddery sigh and then reached up a hand and gently stroked it through the length of Helga's soft blonde hair falling around her shoulders (she'd taken to wearing it down more and more around him ever since they'd gotten back from San Lorenzo where he'd mentioned to her on one of their last days there when it had been particularly humid and her stiff pigtails just hadn't been an option that it looked quite pretty like that…and he'd tacked on the name 'Cecile' with a small laugh as his mind had made a certain connection just then…luckily though he had already been so in love with her at that point that the realization had more amused him than shocked or startled him….And she'd blushed so cutely when he'd called her Cecile!) "Sorry, Helga…" he whispered to her with a happy smile, gazing up at the clear stars a little as his reminisces finished, "Last year, it just…wasn't processing, I guess." He chuckled a little to himself, and moved his arm away from her hair and back around her to just hold her close again.

Helga chuckled a little back at him. "Yeah, tell me about it…I still can't believe you didn't realize I was leaning in for a kiss that night, Football Head. I mean, really—_pouting_?" She removed her head from under his chin and now looked into his eyes with a slight smirk.

"Pouting, puckering…There's only a fine line between them, Helga…" Arnold could only quip with a smile.

"Yeah, well…I'm just happy you figured out that fine line finally…" Her grin picked up a little on one side. "And from now on if I pucker my lips at you, Football Head, it's because I expect a kiss. Period. No more excuses or dense little misreadings, okay?" She let out a sigh, just shaking her head in amusement at her formerly dense beloved. "Poor little Arnold…Missing out on so many kisses over the years…and all because you couldn't see that they were right there waiting for you…"

Arnold's heart raced and he narrowed his eyes just slightly…and then he took the plunge. "Well, maybe right now I could…_make up for one_? At least for the one from last Thanksgiving…"

He watched Helga's eyes go wide and her already red tinged cheeks (thanks to the cold) turn all bright and rosy! His heart fluttered even more at this effect upon her…She still wasn't really used to him being at all romantically forward, and he loved how even tiny, playful things like this coming from him could instantly throw her for a loop! His smile now bordered on a smirk as he spoke, lowering his voice a little. "You look…so pretty when you're flustered, Helga G. Pataki…Pretty enough to…kiss, even…Hmm…and wasn't one of us just saying something about making up _this_ Thanksgiving for a kiss we missed out on _last_ Thanksgiving…?"

Helga swallowed, still in his arms…and then finally managed to get her surprise a little under control. She smiled at him and brought her face closer to his so that the tips of their noses touched. '_Oh…be still my beating heart…_' "My love…?"

Arnold firmed up his grip on her a little more, savoring the feeling of his hands pressing against her over her parka. "Yes…my angel?"

Helga giggled a little (he had taken to calling her that ever since she'd come through on the promise she'd made him at the outset of their San Lorenzo adventure and gotten him to his parents…risking her life several times to do so…His angel. He thought she was his angel…Sent to save and help and care for him throughout the rest of his life…It was all she could do to keep from swooning and passing out). She giggled once more, coming back to their current moment together. "Kiss me, darling? And preferably before all that turkey and red white and blue side dishes we ate makes us pass out asleep up here…"

Arnold trembled a little inside… 'Kiss me, darling?' He felt his lips beginning to pucker (DEFINITELY not pout) all on their own…Hers were following suite. He then reached up one of his hands again and buried it in her hair, gently cradling her head... "Now that I'm absolutely sure you're not pouting right now…Yes, Helga…Yes…my angel...And I want you to kiss me too…."

His eyes closed and her eyes closed, and they came together, warm lips combining on this chilly night. Arnold savored the feeling of Helga's hair in his one hand while his other arm pulled her in close, and Helga, both arms over Arnold's shoulders, just hugged against him tightly, savoring the feeling of his wide head in her hands…where it belonged…

* * *

Across the roof, a skylight pane was pushed open and the blond-haired head of a man with a strong chin and green eyes (jelly bean green eyes to be precise…just like his son's) popped his head out into the chilly November night with a smile on his face. "Hey Ar—" He instantly clammed up, his eyes going wide in surprise…And then he smiled to himself and was just grateful that the beginning of his call to his son to come inside before it got too cold out obviously hadn't met the ears of young Arnold…or the familiar blonde girl he was currently over at one of the picnic tables with sharing a kiss.

"Miles? Did you find hi—"

"Shh!" With a smile, Miles instantly shushed his wife who had just popped her head through the skylight alongside him.

Stella gave him a funny look for a second until he gestured with his head over to the kids who were continuing to embrace.

Stella's eyes lit on them and then popped open wide and she instantly brought a hand to her mouth, trying to keep from chuckling too much. She lowered her voice to barely a whisper. "Oh, isn't that cute…" She raised an eyebrow though after another few seconds and glanced back at her husband again, still whispering. "But…don't you think Arnold and Helga are maybe a little too young to be kissing…like that?" The slightly over-protective-feeling mother looked back to her son and his girlfriend once more, this time with just a touch of parental worry in her eyes. After all, she had know for quite some time that they had some kind of little crush on each other and had even seen them share a quick peck or two on their cheeks and the corner of their mouths around the family, which made sense for ten-year-olds…but this kiss seemed to be going on for an awfully long time and to involve an awful lot of holding and touching and…was Helga moaning?

Miles just gave a quiet chuckle beside her and put an arm around her shoulder, holding her close and also trying to keep her warm. "Aw, Stella, leave the boy alone…He's just growing up a little…and besides he can't help it if he's a charmer…Takes after his old man obviously." He gave a smug smirk… "Oof!"

…which was quickly replaced by cringe and a sheepish smile as Stella rolled her eyes and gave him a little firm punch in the stomach, smiling to herself. "Yeah, yeah…Just swept me off my feet, didn't you, Miles dear?" She chuckled…but then of course snuggled into his hold lovingly, hugging him back a little too. "Still…maybe you're right…" She glanced back to the kids with a smile and a sigh. "I'm probably just being overprotective…I can't help it though. He's my little boy. I don't want him growing up TOO fast…"

She paused at the feeling of her husband giving her a small kiss on the cheek. "He won't…" he assured simply, "…he's just in love, like my Dad keeps swearing he is. And he got a good one…She loves him too." He smiled more. "It really is like my Dad keeps saying…just like him and Mom." He gestured with his head toward the kids. "We'll be at their wedding in ten years—guaranteed."

Stella chuckled a little and gave him a little nudge. "Oh Miles, don't remind me! Just let me savor having him here and now though… My little ten-year-old boy. Even if he does have a girlfriend…he'll always be my little boy…"

Miles let out a happy sigh as well and then turned to her. "Maybe we should give them some privacy for now…" He chuckled a little. "I mean, if _my_ Dad and Mom had ever walked in on _me_ making out with a girl as a kid, I'd have—"

"Oh please—like any girl was willing to stoop to making out with you before I came along, Miles!" Stella quipped with a smirk, turning to him now as well.

Miles rolled his eyes and was about to make an attempt at a sarcastic reply (though Stella had always been just a little quicker and better at those than he was)...

By the way, about ten seconds ago, the sound of Arnold's bedroom door opening and closing had made it to Miles' and Stella's ears but…they'd been a little wrapped up in their own moment together thinking about finally being back home with their son and able to share in this experience of his first love to really notice…

* * *

Surrounded by the cold November air, Arnold and Helga's warm lips eventually lightly separated. The two children remained clinging to each other though of course…their eyes hazed in love, faces flushed with warmth and pinks, panting in light little breaths that came out as little puffs and curls of warm steam upon hitting the chill around them.

"Who…needs hot cocoa, Arnold?" Helga suddenly found herself observing in a whisper and with a smile. "You keep me plenty warm enough, you little charmer…."

"I…" Arnold shuddered a little with Helga in his arms…and he knew full well it had NOTHING to do with the cold around him… "I could…say the same about you….Helga. Really, I…it hasn't felt this hot out to me since the jungle…" He chuckled and blushed a little but just didn't care. He stroked his fingers through her blonde hair a little again.

"Guess we can keep _each other_ warm, huh? For the rest of our lives in each others arms…" Helga shifted forward and pressed herself against him a little more…and then brought their foreheads together…and a familiar smile and look came to her eyes, as it did to Arnold's—he knew what was next (what was ALWAYS next after one of their big kisses).

"Love you, Arnold…" she whispered.

"Love you more, Helga…" he whispered back.

"Loved you first…"

"Love you forever…"

"Hey, what a coincidence, Football Head—me too…" The two children shared a laugh, and then Helga let out a sigh and just happily cuddled against Arnold once more this evening. "Football Head, we've really gotta stop doing love dovey cheesy stuff like this together. It's so lame…" Of course, while saying this, Helga was smiling away and playing with his hair and obviously just trying not to giggle at how much she obviously really loved this new little back and forth they had come up with for after kissing…

"Aw, but…you're adorable when you're lovey dovey and cheesy, Helga…" Arnold replied, cuddling against her…and loving the little familiar post-kiss exchange between them as well.

He heard Helga giggle in his arms. "Thanks, my little love god…who is apparently also a god of the green-eyes…Who knew there was a whole tribe of people worshipping you just as I do, Football Head?"

Arnold laughed more, blushing in slight embarrassment…and then he let out a sigh. And just savored this moment. Holding his love so close in a little pocket of warmth…The loveliest girl in the whole world…

It was then that Arnold felt a single drop of cold hit against his head….He blinked…and then his eyes came into focus on the cityscape around him instead of just on Helga and he realized that a light snow had started to fall. Another convenient cloud on another frosty Thanksgiving night.

"Helga, it's snowing…"

"Is it really that cold out, Arnold? I…I really can only feel just you…My warmth and light and love…my Arnold…"

A pleased sigh escaped Arnold. Then he just smiled more and angled his head down and placed a hand gently underneath Helga's chin, and then lightly lifted her head so that her eyes, closed at first but now slowly fluttering open, could meet his. "Helga…Angel…However much I love being with you here right now…It really must be cold even if neither of us can feel it when we're together, and it _is_ getting late…so I think we should go inside before you catch cold or something, okay?"

Helga just smiled back at him, looking up into his eyes. "So concerned…and all for me…" She let out a small sigh and seemed to consider, especially as the snow became more and more visible around them, even dotting their coats a little. "Yes, I suppose you're right, darling…" she finally replied with a nod. "The last thing I need is you catching cold either…" She smirked a little. "And with how much stronger my constitution is than yours, you'd definitely be the first of us to go down…"

Arnold just rolled his eyes a little…until his eyes suddenly went wide at the feeling of Helga grabbing his coat collar and jerking him nose to nose with her again. He just looked into her mischievous blue eyes so close to his own. "But…" she continued in a quiet voice, "It looks like we've both already got a little dusting of snow on us…We should really get that cleaned off before we head inside, don't you think, Football Head? I…wonder what we could do to…melt it away…"

Arnold swallowed…but then his trembling lips formed a smile…his eyes so half lidded. "Hmm…that's a good question, Helga…I'm…assuming you have something in mind?" came his quiet reply.

She just smiled all the more, still holding him pulled so close. "Yeah, I figured I'd pout a lot or something equally nonsensical." She rolled her eyes but went right back to burning her close gaze into his own. "Now prepare for another Helga G. Pataki kiss, Arnold…" She chuckled a little. "Hey, wanna take bets on whether or not I can melt the front walk clear too with what I'm about to put you through…?"

Arnold blushed so brightly! His heart pounded crazily in his chest! He could see Helga about to lean in for one of her kisses but he completely beat her to it in an instant! Indeed, he came forward without hesitation and wrapped his arms tightly around her, abruptly planting one of his own searing kisses (which were a lot rarer than hers in their relationship…but always a blast for both parties involved!) right upon her flushed and eager little lips!

Arnold felt Helga stiffen and shake in his arms and then, "Mmm…" she moaned and just melted against him as he kept pulling her close, dipping her back just slightly as they sat together upon this bench, caught in another heated embrace. He just hadn't been able to help himself! He tried to be calm about things with her but sometimes she'd say something that just…His heart kept thundering away in his chest—sometimes she'd say something that just made everything in him snap and an entirely new instinct and compulsion that he'd never known before overpower him so that all he could see and hear and feel for a single perfect moment was Helga G. Pataki! And in that moment he'd always just have to kiss her because…oh because… '_I love her more than… I love her! Love, love, love, love, love, love, lo—'_

"HEH, HEH, HEH, HEH, HEH, the kids are getting into the spirit of the mistletoe season a little early, I see!"

Eyes flying open wide Arnold and Helga instantly tumbled right off of the bench together and on to the rooftop, blushing like crazy, Arnold half on top of Helga and feeling her just laying there in frozen shock and surprise underneath him! The two kids, breathing heavily, just looked into each others eyes, their heads facing in the opposite direction of the skylight roof entrance, both obviously silently PRAYING that they had not heard what they both had thought they'd just hea—

"Oh…Dad! _Come on_! We were about to leave them alone and now you ruined it!"

Arnold blushed a lot more, which he really hadn't thought was possible. Both his Grandpa AND his Dad… '_They're never going to let me hear the end of this, are they—'_

"Phil! You've probably embarrassed the both of them so much! Especially Helga, getting caught like that…"

Arnold's thought stopped and now he actually shut his eyes and cringed. Okay, his Grandpa catching them was typical…his Dad catching them was embarrassing but bearable…but now his _Mom_ had apparently ALSO just witnessed him dipping back Helga G. Pataki for a searing kiss alone together on his rooftop as well! '_Oh…_!'

Suddenly, though, Arnold felt himself pulled just a little from his mortification by the feeling of the touch of the fingertips of a familiar, soft hand coming up to gently brush against one of his cheeks. "Arnold…" whispered the light and loving voice of his girlfriend…

Arnold's eyes popped open and he realized in an instant that he was still on top of Helga! He looked down into her eyes now in blushing, awkward fear…only to see her smiling warmly up to him. "Arnold…" she whispered again reassuringly, "It's okay… Don't be shy and scared about getting caught together… That's MY department, remember?" She chuckled a little. "Now…" she placed her entire palm lovingly against his face and it made Arnold's heart flutter. "Just…Just shift off of me…for now, of course, my darling…and we'll get up and have a good laugh and it'll be fine, okay, my shy little prince? Helga's here to keep you safe and happy…I'm your angel, remember, my love god?"

Her words were like a warm rain washing over him…Arnold slowly felt all of the humiliation melt away (well, most of it, anyway…enough at least to let him smile once again and let out a calm sigh). He placed a hand over her hand over his cheek. "Thank you, my angel…You always know the right thing to say…" he chuckled a little and a tiny bit of his former intense blush returned though as he had to add, "Even if this _will_ be a pretty awkward moment to go through…"

"We'll go through it together, my love…" She smirked a little. "Besides, it'll be another cute story to tell our children some day…"

Arnold let out a sigh and tried not to be consumed by blushing once more or to go off into giddy, goofy chuckles (like he always felt completely compelled to do whenever she'd bring up words like 'wedding', 'honeymoon', 'children'…). He just brought his free hand to his temple and shook his head a little.

"Hey, Arnold, you gonna keep the girl down there forever! Let her have some air, heh, heh!"

"DAD!"

"PHIL!"

"Eh, sorry, I couldn't resist!"

"What's all the hubbub everybody?"

"GERTIE!"

"Pookie, what are you doing up here too?"

"The other patriots are getting restless for dessert! We need the commanders downstairs to finish up the celebration of our country's independence!"

"Miles, how are we even all fitting through this skylight?"

"Okay, Mom, Dad—you go back downstairs and take care of the boarders. Stella, you go help them because NO boy wants to talk about kissing a girl with his mother. And then I'll head up and send Helga down and…maybe have a talk with the boy. A father/son chat…"

"Oh Miles, don't put the boy through something like that tonight! Besides, he needs his mother even if he's a little shy!"

"Heh, heh, well I for one think we should just move the entire party up here so Short Man and his ladyfriend can continue their little post thanksgiving celebration!"

"Onward troops, onward!"

"Uh…Mom, Dad…Grandpa, Grandma…?"

All four adults, who had been quite caught up in their conversations with one another, stopped instantly and blinked, looking to the half smiling ten-year-old boy now standing before them…holding the hand of the shyly grinning ten-year-old girl at his side.

Arnold cleared his throat and squeezed Helga's hand a little…and then went on…the smile on his face growing as he spoke… "Um…" He swallowed…and just did his best to officially say what he had to say… '_Besides, I've…been dying to say it out loud to anyone who'll listen, anyway…'_ "I…I guess Helga and I should have mentioned this already officially to you guys… But, um…we…she and I, I mean…we don't just…have a crush on each other…um…" He felt his blushing returning in full force and had to pause for a moment, only able to hear the blood pumping in his ears. Yes, he wanted to tell the world how he felt about the girl at his side, but even though he'd hinted before…he'd never actually told anyone else the true extent of his feelings for Helga. Even with Gerald he'd only ever gotten as far as 'I really, really, really like-like her…'…

Suddenly, Arnold felt Helga squeeze his hand and his eyes instantly went to her. She was smiling at him, giving him a loving glance. "Anytime you want or need me to take over, Football Head, just let me know…" she assured in a sincere and low whisper…

'_She really is my angel…_' Arnold just let out a sigh and smiled all the more at her comforting offer of help… But then he leaned up and placed a gentle kiss upon her cheek before turning back to his family and finishing saying what he had to say, now with total confidence and without a fear in the world. "We don't just have a crush on each other, Mom, Dad, Grandma, Grandpa. I love Helga. Love her…very, very much."

"Yup! And I love Arnold. Crazy in love with him!" he heard Helga brightly add with total enthusiasm, suddenly hugging herself close to him, clinging to his arm. "And also I, uh…take full responsibility for getting him a little addicted to kissing."

Arnold blushed a lot and looked her with a smirk. "Helga…!"

She sighed, just blushing and smiling and looking more beautiful than ever. "Oh Arnold, no use denying the elephant in the room…We're a little busted, my love…"

Arnold just shook his head in amusement at her…but then cuddled a little right back into her as well. "Yeah, I know…" He looked to his family again and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly with his free hand. "Sorry, um…Helga and I just tend to kind of get a little…lost in each other when we're alone…A-Also she's a…really good, um…kisser…" He shrugged and gave the four adults a very shy smile, awaiting their responses now that he had finally announced the truth to them all…

"Heh, heh…Aw, isn't that cute…" Phil was the first one to speak. He gave his grandson a sly smile. "We'll it's about time you admitted you love the girl, Short Man…I was starting to think you'd never just say it!" He gave him a wink and added sincerely. "Congratulations Arnold…and Helga." He gave a warm glance to the young girl. "Welcome to the family…"

Out of the corner of his eye, Arnold could see Helga blush quite a bit…but then she just giggled almost giddily. "Uh…thanks, Phil." _'Part of Arnold's family...Ahh!_' She swooned on the inside!

"Yes, always happy to have another platoon leader—especially another female one to keep the boys in line!" Gertie chimed in with a wink. "Welcome, Helga…" she added sincerely.

Arnold felt Helga cuddle against him more and give a small, audible happy sigh. She was obviously loving this.

Arnold's sights then turned to his parents, who were just smiling and holding each other a little close as they observed the two kids.

Arnold let out a breath and then took a very surprised Helga's hand all of a sudden and lead her closer to the skylight roof entrance. He cleared his throat, and then smiled a little more and spoke quite sincerely. "Mom…Dad…Um…I know you already know Helga, of course, but…I-I'd like to reintroduce her a little…" He then stepped to the side a little and gestured with his free hand to Helga (who was looking rather confused at the moment). "This is Helga Geraldine Pataki…and she's, um…she's the woman I love."

Arnold watched Helga's jaw drop. He could feel her grip on his hand tightening like crazy!

Miles just smiled even more and Stella just giggled behind one of her hands. She removed her other hand from around Miles' body and reached it out to Helga's free (and limp) one, taking it and giving it a warm shake. "Hello, Helga Geraldine Pataki, the woman Arnold loves…It's a pleasure to meet the love of my little boy's life…"

Miles chuckled a little, and looked to the blushing little girl with a nod. "Yes, it's a pleasure…" He glanced to his son then removed his arm from around his wife's body and shook the ten-year-old boy's free hand. "Like you grandpa said, congratulations, son. She's a keeper…No question."

Arnold blushed and shook back. "I know…and thanks, Dad…"

"Yeah…" Helga finally managed to squeak out beside him, her hand just limply falling back to her side as Stella finished shaking it…And Arnold was pleased to observe that she hadn't had a smile this goofy on her face since after she'd confessed to him on the roof of the FTi building…or since he'd confessed to and kissed her way back in San Lorenzo… "Th-Thanks, M-Miles…S-Stella…" Yes, she seemed absolutely bubbling over with happiness!

'_Now __this__ is a perfect Thanksgiving_…' Arnold smiled in total happiness and then removed his hand from his father's and took a step back toward his girlfriend. He reached up a hand and stroked it through Helga's hair a little as he spoke to the adults some more. "Um, well…now that that's taken care of…actually Helga and I were planning to head inside now anyway, considering the snow and everything…So, um, maybe we could all go downstairs and have that dessert Grandma was talking about…and, um…" he blushed a bit and cleared his throat, "Maybe you guys could not, um…mention any of this to the boarders?" He grinned a little sheepishly.

The adults all just smiled and chuckled to each other a little.

Grandpa sighed and spoke for them with a grin. "Alright, you two—we won't spill about your little smooch session up here, but let's get going! Ooo I just KNOW Kokoschka's already in that pumpkin pie and the red, white, and blue ice cream besides!"

"Well that simply will not do!" Gertie suddenly announced from alongside him. "Those rations are for everyone! Come on, General! Let's stop him before it's too late!"

"Ouch!" Phil exclaimed at the feeling of his wife sinking down back into Arnold's room and pulling him along with her by his ear. "Okay, Okay, I'm coming, Pookie, sheesh! Heh, see you downstairs, Short Man!" he called out as the older couple fully disappeared inside.

Miles, Stella, Arnold and Helga all shared in a small laugh at the departure…

"Well…" Miles turned his attention back to the kids. "Let's get going then, son, before this snow picks up too much…Brr!" He shivered a little brushing some of the faint dusting of new snow off of one of his shoulders.

"Yes, kids…" Stella nodded with a smile. "Let's get you two inside and I'll make you each a big mug of hot chocolate to warm you up." She winked and held out one of her hands to held guide the kids over and down to follow after herself and Miles in their descent to Arnold's room.

However, rather than going forward to his father and mother, Arnold just swallowed and glanced down a little shyly, digging one of his feet into the thin shell of white, frosty substance on the rooftop. "Um…actually…Mom, Dad…" he began quietly, "Could me and Helga just, um, meet you guys downstairs maybe…in a minute…?"

Out of the corner of his eye Arnold saw Helga's head instantly whip around to look at him in surprise!...Until a smirk came to her features… "Uh, yeah…" she added to Miles and Stella, still looking at Arnold. "Could we meet you down there in a minute…Apparently Arnold's got something to say to me or…_something_…"

The tiniest bit of concern came to Stella's face for a moment…but then Miles took her hand and smiled at her…and she smiled back at him. Then she let out a sigh and turned back to her son and the girl to his side. "Alright, you two…But, um…not too long, okay? I…" she smiled a bit more, "Well, this is the first Thanksgiving I'm getting to have with my little bo—uh, with my young man in a very long time and I want us to be together for as much of it as possible …alright?"

Arnold, just blushing away, turned his eyes back to his parents and gave his mother a small nod. "I promise, Mom. We'll just be a minute."

Stella gave both children a nod in return, smiled at her husband, and then slipped back into Arnold's room.

Miles, now the only third party left, just looked to his son and the 'woman his son was in love with' and smiled. "Eh, be a gentleman, Arnold: take _two_ minutes to yourselves. Sweet-talk the girl a little, especially after getting interrupted like that. Oh, and don't ever eat raspberries!" Before Arnold could even reply to this bit of good-natured albeit embarrassing advice from his father, Miles had given a quick wink and popped down into the skylight as well, instantly disappearing from sight!

The two kids waited until they could just make out the sound of Arnold's bedroom door closing, signaling that they were indeed all alone again.

Arnold felt his heartbeat quicken…Yes, they were all alone again…

Finally, he turned to Helga with a smile. "Come on, Helga…" he said simply and quietly, and began to gently guide her to the skylight, still holding her hand.

However, Helga didn't budge, causing Arnold to halt and almost trip not more than two steps from her. He turned around with an eyebrow raised to see his girlfriend's blue eyes wide in confusion. "Oh, but…Arnold…" she began in an almost melancholy voice, "Didn't you want another minute alone together?" She tried to smile a bit, and gestured back to the empty Thanksgiving tables a little with her head. "And our bench is still here…and so very _lonely_…"

Arnold, realizing what the problem was, smiled again and just shook head. "Of course I want another minute alone with you, Helga…" he assured her, beginning to coax and lead a now slightly more movable Helga in the direction of the skylight again… "But, like we said, no one wants anyone to catch cold so…I thought we'd do whatever we'd like to do, um…in my room…on my bed…maybe…"

He'd begun to climb down into the room himself first while he waited for Helga to fully realize his intentions and to smile and slowly begin her descent as well…when all of a sudden it was like something had collapsed upon him and he was forced into falling right on his back right onto his bed!

A very surprised Arnold blinked a couple of times, and was about to try and sit up when he suddenly realized that there was now a weight upon him…and he opened his eyes…only to see two orbs of lovely blue right before them and nothing else… "_Hey Arnold_…" came the gentle coo of the voice of the girl whose eyes were those two orbs to his ears (Arnold suddenly realized, meanwhile, with a smile and a flip of his stomach that Helga, in one of her usual displays of enthusiasm for kissing him, must have all but scrambled over him on the ladder down into his room in her eagerness, accidentally (but…certainly fortunately) dropping them both upon his bed…and herself upon him…) "You know…" the girl resting against him went on in a low voice…reaching up and now twirling a piece of his hair around one of her delicate fingers… ('_O-Oh…I love when she does that…'_), "…Introducing me as the woman you love was…a very _attractive_ boyfriend thing to do…"

And then before a nearly trembling Arnold could even begin to try and manage a reply, Helga was suddenly giving deep lingering kisses upon his cheeks, his lips, his chin, even his neck, running her fingers through his hair…laying herself fully against him… Arnold eventually managed to bring his arms up and around her waist and body, managing to give her a kiss or two back and hugging her close…and swirling a piece or two of her blonde hair around his fingertips (his fingers in hers was the only thing he possibly loved more than her fingers in his)…

So warm and happy and in love together…

Eventually…after a rather long 'minute' alone…Helga's kisses ended in a bout of giggles and sighs and Arnold felt her roll off to his side… He opened his dazed and hazed eyes and watched as his beautiful love just lay there beside him, looking up in happiness at his ceiling…watching the powdery snow gather on the windowpanes…He joined her in the activity.

"Arnold…" came his name from her lips in a whisper eventually.

"Yes, Helga…" he replied in a whisper as well.

"Your Mom's right…" she started simply, wisely, understandingly, "This is your first Thanksgiving together in a while…you should spend time as much time as possible with her and your Dad. And I want you to." She turned her head to look at him on the bed and smiled. "And besides, I'm hungry for something sweet…" some of her usual, lighter tone was back, "And I skipped dessert at my house just to come eat it here with you for the last few minutes of your dinner…So let's go get some of that pumpkin pie and whatever the heck else they've got down there…and I can be 'the woman you love' more tomorrow, okay?"

Arnold smiled even more if that was possible, and shifted his head on the bed so that he could look at Helga fully too. "Whatever you say, Helga…Let's go…" And with that he got up, helped her off the bed and the two headed for Arnold's bedroom door hand in hand.

They made their way down the steps and into the hall, and as they did so Arnold sighed, a happy nostalgic feeling coming over him.

"Something on your mind, my love? Besides my lips of course…" asked his companion with a chuckle.

As they began to descend the stairs to the first floor Arnold just let out a small, happy sigh. "I'm just…happy that we're so happy, Helga…But perfectly happy this time instead of just close to it like last year…"

"Me too, Arnold…Perfectly happy…" She squeezed his hand a little. "And I'm also happy you're family's perfect and whole and happy too, Arnold…

Arnold just nodded a little and squeezed back. "Yeah, I've got my grandparents and the boarders…and now my Mom and Dad…"

Helga was about to nod and agree…

"…And the woman I love...I could never need anything more. My whole family together…"

They had just made it to the first floor landing…and Helga at this point looked positively tickled. She gave a girlish swoon as Arnold just blushed and gently pulled her along in her dreamy state down the foyer and hall.

They reached the kitchen door, but before opening it Arnold turned back to Helga and smiled. "You okay, Helga? To see everybody, I mean…Unless you'd like to monologue a little first and get it out of your system…" He'd gotten so very used to those…and of course had fallen in love with them just as much as he had fallen in love with their author…

Helga just blinked a bunch of times at his words. "Huh?" But then her eyes came back into focus a little and she shook her head. "Oh, uh…no, that's okay, dearest, I'm good for now…Maybe after dessert or something, okay?" She giggled a little…and then rolled her eyes to the side and blushed a bit. "Oh and, um…speaking of uh, families, Arnold…about _mine_…I mean, the 'by blood' one, not your lovely adopted one…" She blushed more…and swallowed…and then went on. "Well, um, you know how I told you we actually got along pretty okay and had a good holiday this time around…no real speed bumps, I mean?"

Arnold nodded (very happy, by the way, that this had been the case, as Helga had informed him before dinner this evening when she'd arrived). "Yes, Helga…I remember."

"Heh…Well, there might be a speed bump along with a quite a few little giggles and jokes the next time you come over because…when we went around the table saying what we were thankful for…my exact words to my family might have been, 'I'm thankful for being Arnold's girlfriend. Pass the potatoes!' "She shrugged with a sheepish smile. "Just wanted to fill you in! Now come on, Arnold—let's go get that pie!" She swung her fist forward enthusiastically and then instantly pushed the kitchen door open. "Hey everybody! Football Head and I are here for dessert!

A shocked and blushing Arnold was still barely processing her words, meanwhile, as he was pulled by Helga into the kitchen from the hall, the door shutting right behind them. _'Uh…heh, well…l-let's look on the bright side_…' was all he could finally manage to think with a swallow, just standing their with his love near the doorway of the kitchen, '_At least I get to have myself introduced as 'the man Helga loves' sometime soon...and, uh…also this means she's getting more comfortable about telling people about us, right?'_ A little smile came to his face… '_And…maybe when things quiet down a little with her Mom and her sister and her…'_ he gulped a little, '…_her Dad about this…we can start kissing in __her__ room now too…_' Arnold blushed… He'd been wanting to try that forever but had been too afraid of blowing his and Helga's secret to her family before she was ready to tell them to ask…Yes…His heart fluttered…All alone with his pretty pink angel in her pretty pink room…on her pretty pink bed…with those pretty pink lips of hers…

"Now, did I hear there's pumpkin pie? Slap a bib on me and stand back! And bring some of that red white and blue ice cream over here too!" he heard his lovely Helga announce to the full kitchen to finish her greeting, and the sound broke him from his daydreams.

The other boarders (as well as Arnold's more immediate family) smiled and began to instantly wave and greet the girl they'd come to know and like so well over the months.

"Hey Helga! What's happening?"

"Hey, heh, heh, how are you!"

"Oh Helga is here! Yes!"

"Hi Helga honey! Oh Oskar, quit trying to shove Turkey and American Flag cookies in your pockets!"

"Heh, you and Short Man finally decided to join us, huh?"

"Ah, all troops finally present and accounted for!"

"Hi son…glad you made it in time for dessert!"

"Hello, you too…I have those mugs of hot chocolate to warm you up right here!"

Instantly, Arnold felt Helga release his hand and then she ran over to the kitchen table where the desserts were set up. Standing behind it and eyeing the last large whole pumpkin pie left, Arnold's pretty pink angel picked up the pie scooper and then looked over to him with a happy smile. "Little piece or big piece, Football Head?"

Arnold…didn't answer for a second.

Because…just for a moment…there was this…this image that met his eyes…

This warm kitchen, full of the smells of nice homemade food, brimming with family everywhere…bursting with love…everyone greeting and laughing with him or one another…his parents here…and his love here…smiling and offering him some Thanksgiving dessert, blonde hair falling over one shoulder, blue eyes dancing with happiness, lips still particularly pink and rosy from their kisses…

He almost felt like he could have cried…It was all so much…

"Arnold…big piece or little piece…? Or should I just pick for you and then chow down on both of our slices, paste for brains?" This playful question and an amused chuckle from the angelic vision at the center of this perfect picture managed to keep the football headed boy's tears of happiness at bay for now.

"Um…big piece, Helga…" Arnold finally replied with a smile. "Thanks."

She just giggled and winked at him from across the room. "No problem…_my love_."

As Helga proceeded to cut into the pie, she blushed and Arnold blushed as the whole kitchen instantly filled with good-natured "Ooos" from the boarders at Helga calling Arnold 'her love'… (which she hadn't yet done around any of them…though, as with Arnold's grandparents and parents, it had of course been obvious to everyone else in the house that their relationship was a romantic one… But still, it was adorable to actually hear her call him a little pet name like that.)

The whole thing just made Arnold smile all the more though, not caring the least little bit about any teasing…And just to show Helga just how much a little ribbing right now didn't matter to him in the slightest, and hopefully to suggest to her how little it would matter to him when it happened the next time he went over her house, (as long as she was by his side, of course, just like she was now…)…he even walked across the kitchen to the small table and came up behind her…placing his arm and hand over hers (and his other arm around her waist in a hug), and lightly guiding her cutting of his piece…and then insisting that they cut a piece together for her and then for Miles and Stella, and anyone who could want one really…obviously more to be near her than to help her. More little snickers and amused teasing sounds filled their ears and the two children blushed more and more…but they still remained close together and smiling without fail.

'I'm thankful to be Arnold's girlfriend…' "I'm thankful for you too, Helga…" Arnold suddenly whispered to her in her ear in reply to her little announcement from before at what she was thankful for…

He felt her stiffen and straighten up a little in his arms at the sudden observation from him…but then she relaxed against him once more and the cutting of the pie proceeded. "You'd better be, Football Head!" she replied quite matter-of-factly with a smirk, and then turned to face him as they finished cutting and serving the last slice.

Arnold chuckled and nodded, letting out a breath and just looking into her eyes, still hugging her a little. "And besides…now that we had to go through officially telling my family together…I guess it's only fair we go through officially telling yours together, huh?" He winked.

Helga nodded back and just gave a shrug and smiled. "Yeah…If _I'm_ now an official part of _this_ chaos, then _you're_ an official part of the _Pataki _clan yourself, Arnold…" She shifted slightly away from him for a moment all of a sudden gave him a quick look up and down… …and then just shook her head in amusement, and let out a sigh. "And it's a good thing you have me as a girlfriend, Football Head, because you would be WAY too sweet and nice and good to last even a day with those three jokers back at my house without me around to keep you on your toes…Kind of like how I'd never make it around here on my own without you to keep me all giggling and lighthearted…" She laughed just a little and smirked. "Well…" she reached over to one of those mugs of hot chocolate upon the kitchen table that Stella had set out for her and her beloved, "Here's to in-laws..." She raised the cup up for a toast.

Arnold just looked into her eyes and then lifted up his mug as well, and let out a sigh and smiled right along with her. "Yes, Helga…Here's to in-laws…" The two mugs clinked together and their two holders each took a long, deep sip of the warm, frothy chocolaty beverages within…

"And…here's to another story to go along with the one about telling _my_ parents about us that we can tell our kids someday…"

Arnold watched in amusement as this quick whisper he'd made into Helga's ear following the completion of their toast made her blush entirely and then smile dreamily and giggle a little. "Uh…_yup_! Our crazy, nutty kids, Football Head…"

She giggled a little more and Arnold just had to chuckle at how cute it was every single time she did that… (sipping his hot chocolate as he did so, of course, in preparation for giving her at least one of those elusive hot chocolate kisses she'd been craving for exactly a year…and that he was already planning to give her when he would leave her at her door later on tonight after walking her home.)

For now though, the two kids just kept sharing their small laugh together…one of many laughs filling the small cozy kitchen of the boarding house on this Thanksgiving night…and making everything and everyone finally complete and whole and perfect.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hope you guys liked it! Please look for a few more little things from me over the next few weeks, including a little additional epilogue (told you I had an addiction to those things XD) to "A Helga Pataki's Christmas" because it just wouldn't be Christmas if I didn't randomly add a new part to that fic XD

Review please!

And Happy Reading!

Happy Holidays!

~Azure129 aka Jenna

AXH FOREVER :D:D:D


End file.
